Electrophotographic systems are commonly used to form images upon print media. Electrophotographic systems that utilize a laser and spinning mirror to form an image upon a photoconductive member one line at a time, often employ complicated optics and may be noisy. Electrophotographic systems that utilize liquid crystal members often use polarized light and may be slow in changing between transmissivity states.